


The Potter Twins and their Hogwarts Adventures.

by moon_goddess_118



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst with a Happy Ending, Animal Traits, Animal Transformation, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Defense Against the Dark Arts Professors, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Female Harry Potter is a Horcrux, First Kiss, First Time, Fred Weasley Lives, Harry Potter is the Chosen One, Humor, James Potter Lives, Jealous Severus Snape, Lily Evans Potter & Severus Snape Friendship, Lily Evans Potter Lives, Magical Tattoos, Male-Female Friendship, Mishap with Potions, Multi, Nymphadora Tonks Lives, Older Man/Younger Woman, One-Sided Attraction, Patronus, Possessive Tom Riddle, Professor Tom Riddle, Remus Lupin & James Potter Frienship, Remus Lupin & Lily Evans Potter Friendship, Remus Lupin Lives, Romance, Severus Snape Lives, Sex Magic, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, Sirius Black & Lily Evans Potter Friendship, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin Friendship, Sirius Black Lives, Slow Romance, Teenage Severus Snape, Teenage Sirius Black, Teenage Tom Riddle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 09:30:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8008123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_goddess_118/pseuds/moon_goddess_118
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry James and Olivia Lily Potter have always been foretold that one of them would bring the end of the Wizarding greatest enemy: Lord Voldemort. But no one was sure which one was the true Chosen One. Was it Harry? Was it Olivia?<br/>Join the Potter Twins in their Seven years in Hogwarts, while they try to balance school-life, the prophecy, and the threat of a Dark Lord and his followers. Can Harry and Olivia survive til their seventh year with dangers around every corner?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Potter Twins and their Hogwarts Adventures.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an Alternate Universe, James and Lily are still alive.  
> Tom Riddle is using the name Lord Voldemort as an disguise when he's among his Death Eaters and wears a mask similar to the Death Eaters. So he's still handsome.  
> Harry has a twin sister name Olivia.  
> Some who believe that Harry is the Chosen One, while some believe it's Olivia. But it's actually both of them who are the Chosen Ones, since they were, at one point, of one soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tom Riddle is the same man as in the books but he is very loyal to those who serve him well, he has a deep friendship with Severus and Lucius.  
> He is a dangerous man, he is handsome, towering, charismatic and very dangerous, like a snake.  
> For Harry and Olivia, they would be the ones famous of being the Ones-Who-Escaped, since the public got wind of how one of them were marked for death but escaped it with their parents. So they're both would be famous.  
> Olivia's nicknames:  
> Livia (Hermione)  
> Libby (Fred)  
> Liddy (George)  
> Vivia (Ginny)  
> Viv (Draco)  
> Vee (Viktor)  
> Livy (Harry)  
> Lulu (Lily)  
> Olive (Arthur)  
> Lia (Molly)  
> Via (Tonks)  
> Ollie (James)  
> Liv (Sirius)  
> Lolly (Hagrid)  
> Olivy (Ron)

** Chapter One: Changing Fate and Revealed Prophecy. **

**31 October, 1981**

**Godric's Hollow, West Country,**

**England, Great Britain**

James Potter stood in front of the large bay window in the living room, staring out into the darkness. For some reason, he was uneasy, restless. As if he could sense that something horrible was going to happen to him and Lily. Tonight. It's have been months since James and his wife went into hiding since Albus had learned that Voldemort was coming after him and his wife. They found a safe place to hide with their twins, Harry and Olivia.

James ran his fingers through his messy black hair and sighed, he looked over his shoulder when a baby started to cry. He hurried up the stairs only to see his wife, Lily, already stepping into the nursery when he reached the landing. James went to the doorway and watched her lean over the crib and picked up their daughter, Olivia, and held her to her. Lily looked up and James noticed that her concern look matched his as they both realized that Olivia was still crying despite Lily having her ear pressed over her heart, which was the only way to get the year old to go back to sleep.

James looked towards their other child, their son, Harry, when he heard a whimper coming from the crib. He walked over to him and looked down at him, seeing the upset look on his son's face. He bent over the rail and picked Harry up, cradling him to his chest. James turned just as Lily did and they both walked towards each other.

Lily was looking down at Olivia with concern clearly seen in her eyes and voice. "I don't know what's wrong, James! She doesn't remain asleep before she wakes and starts crying." His wife looked up at him and mumbled. "I don't know what's wrong with her and that scares me, James."

James mumbled as he watched his young daughter wail as if she was in great pain. "I don't know...."

James looked out the window and back at his daughter before he turned and grab their twins' diaper bag and placed the strap on his shoulder. He handed Harry to Lily and pulled out his wand. James placed his hand on Lily's lower back and pushed her out the door, gently. He stayed behind her, keeping his wand out and ready. 

James stopped Lily from going towards the front door, he steered her towards the kitchen, where the backdoor was located at. He went around Lily and grasped the handle of the door, gesturing to his wife to stop and remain quiet before he opened the door and slowly stepped out, checking the background for any signs of an intruder. James gestured to his wife to follow him out, when Lily was fully outside, he closed the door and led her towards the secret door of the gate that surrounds their backyard. 

Lily remind quiet but only when James had them safely out of the backyard and far away from the house. Than she spoke, her voice soft, filled with worry and concern. "James, what's wrong? Why did you get us out of the house even though the Dark Lord is looking for us?"

James looked down at his wife by his side, holding Harry and the now quiet Olivia. "Something bad was going to happen, Lily. I felt it. I just had to get us out of there."

Lily was quiet, looking down at Olivia, before she looked up at him. "Do you think that Olivia felt something was wrong, James? Was that why she couldn't stay asleep?"

"I don't know, Lily." James said as he dropped a kiss on Harry's forehead and than Olivia's forehead. "We just have to wait until this bad feeling I have go away."

 

Tom Riddle appeared with a loud crack in library of his Grand Manor, he ripped off the mask he wears when he's posing as Lord Voldemort, the Dark Lord who despises Muggles and those with tainted blood alike. He pinned his angry glare on Peter Pettigrew, the Potter's Secret Keeper, who flinched back at the Dark Lord's dark and murderous expression.

"Is something wrong, my Lord?" Tom looked at Severus Snape as he asked that question.

"The Potters weren't home." Tom told him, and his eyes moved to Lucius Malfoy as the blond dark wizard came to stand with Tom and Severus.

Peter finally stammered out. "I-I-I didn't say anything my Lord! I followed your orders to the letter!"

Bellatrix Black Lestrange snarled at him. "Than why weren't they there?! That brat of a son of theirs has to die!"

"Enough!" Tom snarled out, causing Bellatrix to mutter out a timid 'sorry' and Peter to squeak. "That is not the reason for my angry."

Lucius frowned at him. "What happened?"

Tom ran his fingers through his hair. "The Boy has a twin." He pinned a glare at Peter. "A sister." That last word came out as a hiss and Nagini reared her head from her spot curled around his throne-like chair.

Severus frowned. "The Potters were having twins?" He, as well as Lucius, looked towards Peter, who paled even more. "Why weren't we made aware of this, Pettigrew?"

"I-I-I didn't know!" Peter stammered out. "I-I-I don't think anyone knew Lily was having twins until the baby, the girl, was born."

Antonin Dolohov crossed his arms over his chest. "How can anyone not know that the mudblood was having twins until she birthed the second one? It doesn't make sense!"

Rabastan Lestrange rubbed his chin. "Something must have hidden her when she was in her mother's womb, in order to protect her."

Bellatrix glared at her husband. "What are you saying? You think magic was protecting that brat, keeping her shield from the Healers ever learn that the mudblood was having twins?!"

"I agree with Rabastan's suggestion." Tom spoke, surprising those around him. "That's the only thing that makes sense. Only magic can hide something, or someone, from other's view." He turned and made his way towards his chair, he sat down and his Death Eaters came to stand around him. "But the question is: Why would magic protect the girl instead of the boy? It made us only be aware of the boy growing inside her, and not the girl."

Severus arced a brow at him. "Are you suggesting that this... _infant girl_....is somehow special and that magic didn't want anyone knowing of her existence until her birth?"

Tom looked at Severus. "I'm not suggesting anything. I am mere interest in this baby. I want to know why and probably who." 

Lucius looked at Tom. "So either one of them can be the Chosen One."

"Yes, but we just need to keep watch over them in order to find out which one is the Chosen One." Tom slide a sideways glance at Severus. "Severus and I would be the main ones watching them since Severus is the Professor of Potions and I am the Professor of the Defense Against the Dark Arts." He touched Nagini's head. "So it would be much easier for us to do so since we are professors without rising Dumbledore's suspicion of us."

Rabastan looked at his lord and master. "What do you want us to do, My Lord?"

Tom shake his head. "Nothing as of right now, Rabastan. I've task myself and Severus with this mission since Peter had failed marvelously at it by not telling us about the Potters having twins."

Peter gulped and cowered as everyone's eyes turned to him. Bellatrix glared at him before looking at Tom with an adoring look that made the Dark Lord's teeth grit in annoyance. "What can I do for you, My Lord?"

Tom sighed heavily as Lucius cough to hide his laugh and Severus laid his hand over his mouth to cover the smirk that was forming. "Nothing, Bella. Just as I told your husband, this mission will only be handle by myself and Severus. So I do not require your help."

Bellatrix pouted, making Rabastan roll his eyes. "As you wish, my Lord."

 

Meanwhile

James poked his head out from around the corner and stared at the house that he and his family were hiding in mere hours ago, and waited to see if there was any movement coming from within the house. He let out a breathe of relief when he saw that there was no movement coming from inside the house, and glanced back at his wife, who was still holding her twins protectively against her chest.

James nodded to his wife. "It's safe now, Lily. Come on, we need to report this to Dumbledore."

Lily nodded her head. "Alright, James."

Once Lily had put the twins back to bed and got them to sleep, James sent a message to Dumbledore and the rest of the Order. He stood outside the nursery room, watching his life, staring down into one of the cribs.

James glanced over to the other crib and found it empty. "Olivia didn't want to sleep alone?"

Lily shook her head, slowly, as she smiled down at her two babies, sleeping in the same crib and cuddling with each other. "No, Harry didn't want to let her go. He had such a tight grip on her hand that it was impossible for me to take them part."

"He's going to be very protective of his sister when they grow up, I can tell." James chuckled as he walked over and kissed his wife's cheek. He looked towards the door when he heard the cracking appearing downstairs. "They're here." James looked at his wife and kissed her temple. "You can stay up here with the children, if you want, Lily. This ordeal has risen your protective nature towards them."

Lily looked at her husband. "Can you blame me? Someone told the Dark Lord that we were here and it could have gotten us or the children killed."

James wrapped his arms around her and held her to him. "I know, Lily, I know. We just need to find out who betrayed us."

He kissed her once again before releasing her from his arms and making his way out of the nursery and down the stairs. James walked into the living from to find  Edgar Bones, Remus Lupin, Lily Evans, Peter Pettigrew, James Potter, and Sirius Black, Fabian and Gideon Prewett, Caradoc Dearborn, Benjy Fenwick, and Marlene McKinnon, Molly and Arthur Weasley, Frank Longbottom, and Alice Longbottom.

Albus Dumbledore turned to look at James once he entered the room. "Mr. Potter, it's so good to see that you and your family is alive and well."

James embraced Remus, Sirius and Peter before turning to Albus. "Yes, it's all thanks to Olivia."

Molly asked. "Olivia? Why?"

"She just started to cry and Lily couldn't get her to settle down." James told them. "Even I had a bad feeling about tonight. I had to get us out of this house."

Fabian arched a brow at that. "Olivia is a baby so it shouldn't be a surprise that she was crying and didn't want to go back to sleep."

James shook his head. "No, this wasn't her usual crying. She wouldn't go back to sleep even with Lily lying her over her heart."

Arthur rubbed his chin. "That is unusual, that usually makes her go right back to sleep."

Albus looked at James after a long moment of silence. "Can I see her?"

"Yeah, sure." James said before leaving the room.

Edgar looked at Albus and saw his thoughtful and concern expression. "Is something wrong, Professor?"

"No, everything is alright." Albus answered him, smiling. "I just want to check something."

Edgar opened his mouth to question him again but closed it when James walked back into the room, carrying a sleeping Olivia in his arms. He walked over to Albus and held her out to him. The old man took her from her father and held her against his chest, staring down at her.

Albus was silent from a while before he said. "She sensed what was going to happen tonight and saved your's and Lily's life by crying and being fussy."

James stared at him in shock before he looked at his daughter. "Are you telling me that my daughter is a Seer?"

"Maybe." Albus said, looking at James. "If you hadn't listened to her, than both you and your wife would have died, lying Harry and Olivia as orphans."

Molly frowned at Albus. "You don't know if she's a Seer?"

"She's too young for me to know for certain." Albus told the red-haired woman. "But once she gets older and her powers mature to match her age, I would be able to tell." The Leader of the Order looked at Remus and Sirius. "But at the mean time, I want you two to stay here and guard them until the Dark Lord has moved his attention elsewhere."

Remus and Sirius simply nodded their head in agreement to his orders as Albus looked down at the sleeping baby in his arms. Somehow, when Olivia Lily Potter was born, she had saved more than just her parents and twin brother's lives, she has saved everyone's lives and it was a feeling that Albus Dumbledore could never shake himself free of.

 

Four Years Later

_Three brothers, travelling along a lonely, winding road at twilight reached a deep treacherous river where anyone who attempted to swim or wade would drown. Learned in the magical arts, the brothers conjured a bridge with their wands and proceed to cross._

 

_Halfway though the bridge, a hooded figure stood before them. The figure was the enraged spirit of Death, cheated of his due. Death cunningly pretended to congratulate them and proceeds to award them with gifts of their own choosing._

_The eldest brother, a combative man, asked for a wand more powerful than any in existence. Death granted his wish by fashioning the Elder Wand from a branch of a nearby elder tree standing on the banks of the river. The second brother, an arrogant man, chose to further humiliate death, and asked for the power to recall the deceased from the grave. Death granted his wish by crafting the Resurrection Stone from a stone picked from the riverbank. The third and youngest brother, who was the most humble and wise, did not trust Death and asked for something to enable him to go forth without Death being able to follow. A reluctant Death, most unwillingly, handed over his own Invisibility Cloak._

_The three brothers took their prizes and soon went on their separate ways._

_The eldest brother travelled to a village where a wizard whom he had quarrelled lived. He sought out a duel and fought the wizard using the wand, instantly killing the latter._

_Leaving his enemy dead upon the floor, the eldest brother walked to an inn not far from the duelling site and spent the night there. Taken by his conscience and lust of the Elder Wand's power, the eldest brother boasted of this wand gifted by Death and his own invincibility._

_That very night, Death transfigured to a murderous wizard. The unknown murderous wizard crept to the inn as the eldest brother slept, drunk from wine. The wizard slit the oldest brother’s throat for good measure and stole the wand. That was when Death took the first brother._

_The second brother returned to his home where he lived alone. Turning the stone thrice in his hand the figure of the girl he had once hoped to marry, before her untimely death, appeared at once before him, much to his delight. Yet she was sad and cold, separated from him as by a veil. Though she had returned to the mortal world, she did not truly belong there and suffered. Finally the second brother, driven mad with hopeless longing, committed suicide by hanging from his house' balcony so as truly to join her. That was when Death took the second brother for his own._

_Death searched for the youngest brother as years passed but never succeeded. It was only when the third brother reached a great age, he took off the Cloak of Invisibility and gave it to his son. Greeting Death as an old friend, they departed this life as equals._

Bright green eyes, the color of Avada Kedavra, the Killing Curse, that would have killed her parents, the same exact eyes that her mother and twin brother possess, stared at the book she had just finished reading before she closed it and stared at the cover of the book. The little girl standing in the middle of a library possessed a head full of unruly, thick and long black waves and pale porcelain skin, she wore a white nightgown and carried a flashlight with her.

Olivia Lily Potter, now four-years-old and isn't aware of the part she played in saving herself, her brother and her parents from the Dark Lord, formed her mouth into a pout, making her already full lips even more pouty, as she glared at the book as if it greatly offended her. She never understood why the older two brothers would do something incredibly stupid and let their guard down, allowing Death to kill them. She admired the younger brother for hiding from Death until he became old and greeted Death like an old friend. 

She heard the door opening behind her and her aunt's voice from behind her. "What are you doing up, Little Beasty?"

Olivia turned when she heard the familiar pet name and spotted her Aunt, Regan Potter-Lupin, standing at the threshold of the library, dressed in a nightgown, much like her own but more grownup.

The four-year-old turned to her Aunt and held up the book in her little hands to her Aunt, who was making her way towards her. "I just wanted to read this book again, Aunt Reggie."

Regan inwardly flinched at that but she couldn't really hold it against her niece since her name is a little hard to say, especially for a little girl. She smiled, gently, down at her niece as she took the book from her hands. Regan looked at the title and couldn't stop the laugh from erupting from her. "The Tale of the Three Brothers, Beasty? I read you this story when I tuck you, your brother and your cousin in bed. You shouldn't be awake at this time of night."

Olivia pouted, staring up at her Aunt through her lashes in a beseeching manner. "I just wanted to read it, Aunt Reggie."

Regan smiled down at her niece and lifted her up into her arms, kissing the little girl on her cheek. "Alright, I'll read it to you once again, Beasty, but you have to go to bed and sleep." She turned and jumped when she saw that her husband, Remus Lupin, was leaning against the doorway, watching them with a smile on his face. "Remus! I thought you were still in bed, asleep."

Remus chuckled as his wife and niece came to stand by him. "I was until I became aware that my wife was no longer by my side."

Regan smiled up at him as she laid a kiss on his cheek, making the little girl in her arms giggle and cover her eyes. "I'm sorry. I heard this one trying to be quiet going down the stairs and I had to make sure she wasn't going to make any mischief."

Olivia's outrage 'Hey!' caused by her Aunt and Uncle to laugh as they both made their way up the stairs and headed to the little girl's room, where her Aunt would read to her once again, luring the little girl back to sleep.

 


End file.
